The present invention relates to the structure of joy light, in particular, to the connecting means of the joy light structure to provide variable string light pattern.
As known to those skilled in the art, conventional Christmas lights are usually manufactured by connecting a plurality of string light to the main wire of which the insulating cover is stripped at each connecting point. It is laborious and uneconomical to manufacture the Christmas lights in this manner. In addition, such connecting manner is likely to result in current leakage, and thus it is very inconvenient and unsafe to use such a Christmas light. Further, owing to its poor conductivity and high resistance, the power efficiency of the conventional Christmas light is relatively low.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved version for the conventional light. The present invention provides a new structure of joy light which is convenient for assembly and is safe for use either indoors or outdoors.